There have been various different types of hoods used for protecting the head and face from fire, smoke and poisonous gases. The of the prior art however, are constructed in a complicated manner and therefore, in case of emergency and in situations where people do not have in a calm frame of mind due to terror or fear of the fire, it requires a lot of time to put on such prior art hoods.
Although there have been proposed hoods which can be put on easily, such hoods have generally been made of poor adiabatic material or constructed in a poor adiabatic manner. Thus, such hoods tend to catch fire easily when used in a fire, which results in the face or head of the person using it getting scalded or burned. In the worst of cases, the use of such hoods results in the person's death.
Further, since the hoods of the prior art have no means to protect a person from poisonous or noxious gases, there results a difficulty in breathing which causes the person's death or disablement due to gas poisoning.